The emergence of a type of flowmeter commonly known as the "Coriolis Force" flowmeter and wide-spread use thereof has revolutionized the mass flow measuring technology. In spite of the headlong progress in the design and operating principles of the "Coriolis Force" flowmeters, there remains many short-comings with the existing types of the Coriolis Force flowmeter. For example, simple designs employing vibrating conduits of simple geometry such as a straight tubing lacks the ability to measure low values of mass flow rate, while designs employing vibrating conduits of complex geometry such as curved or looped conduits are bulky and heavy. Without any exception, all existing versions of the Coriolis Force flowmeter are expensive and suffer from an inability to measure low values of mass flow rates of media.
The mass flowmeter disclosed in the present patent application employs a single vibrating conduit, wherein the two opposite halves thereof are vibrated laterally in an antisymmetric mode, which contrasts the existing types employing a single or dual vibrating conduits wherein the two opposite halves thereof are vibrated in a symmetric mode.